


A Sky

by revabhipraya



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Music, Singing, Sky - Freeform, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Beca tidak bisa menyusun lagu. / untuk Refresh Festival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Pitch Perfect © Gold Circle Films  
> Perfect © One Direction  
> Secret Love Song © Little Mix  
> Invisible © Taylor Swift  
> A Sky Full Of Stars © Coldplay  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> untuk Refresh Festival

Beca mendadak insomnia malam itu, dan ia tidak tahu penyebabnya apa.

Stress karena kompetisi sudah dekat, kemungkinan besar. Stress karena lagu untuk kompetisinya belum berhasil ia susun, kemungkinan lebih besarnya.

Beca sudah sering begadang untuk menyelesaikan lagu―begadang adalah nama tengahnya―tetapi baru kali ini otaknya serasa buntu saat mata difokuskan kepada layar laptop. Memang yang dilakukannya hanya menggabungkan lagu, tetapi hal itupun sulit jika otaknya saja tidak bisa mendeteksi yang mana C dan yang mana G saat ini.

Kesal, Beca memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dari rumah Bellas, rumah klubnya. Udara malam mungkin bisa menenangkan otaknya yang telah bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya. Untuk kompetisi, Beca memang selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Menyusun lagu, koreografi, suara, dan semuanya ia turut campuri. Wajar bukan, mengingat statusnya sebagai Ketua Barden Bellas tahun ini?

"Seseorang keluar di malam hari."

Beca menoleh, terkejut karena disangkanya ia sendirian di halaman belakang rumah bertingkat satu ini. "Jesse? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Yah, mencari udara segar." Jesse melangkah mendekati Beca dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket. "Sekaligus kabur dari pesta gila yang dibuat Bumper."

"Oh, Trebles sedang mengadakan pesta?" tanya Beca, memastikan kembali informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Secara teknis, itu pestanya Bumper," sanggah Jesse dengan telunjuk tangan kanan teracung. "Bukan pesta Trebles. Kami sih, lebih baik tidur dalam damai daripada menghabiskan uang kas klub."

Beca tersenyum kecil. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati danau di belakang rumah, hendak duduk di depan danau tersebut. Melihat betapa tenangnya air mungkin akan membantu otaknya lebih tenang.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Jesse ikut mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sambil mengekori Beca dari belakang. "Bellas tidak sedang mengadakan pesta, bukan?"

Beca tergelak pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jesse dengan gelengan kepala. Ketika kakinya telah berjarak dua meter dari danau, barulah ia memosisikan diri agar dapat duduk dengan nyaman. Ah, duduk di atas rumput sembari menatap danau dan langit rupanya asyik juga.

Jesse mengikuti gadis itu. "Jadi ... kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Beca sekenanya. "Mencari ... inspirasi, alunan musik yang mungkin kebetulan lewat, semacam itu."

"Ada apa dengan otak brilianmu ini?" Jesse tersenyum jenaka. Diacaknya rambut Beca yang memang pada dasarnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak rapi. "Sedang buntu ide?"

"Bukan benar-benar buntu ide, tetapi ... yah." Beca mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku sedang tidak tahu harus menyusun lagu apa."

"Ambillah dari yang paling sering kau dengar, misal...." Jesse berdeham pelan. " _But if you like causing trouble in the hotel room, if you like―_ "

" _Perfect_?" Beca memotong nyanyian Jesse, menebak judulnya sekaligus. "Kurasa tidak."

"Oh, ayolah," pinta Jesse dengan wajah memelas, membuat Beca mengulas senyum manis. "Apapun yang bisa kau nyanyikan sekarang."

Beca menghela napas. " _Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_ "

"Itu bagus," puji Jesse disertai seulas senyum bangga. "Coba lagu lain, mm... lagu dengan tema yang sama, kalau bisa."

Bola mata Beca ia putar sejenak, mencari ide dari dalam benak. " _I just wanna show you, she don't even know you, she's never gonna love you like I want to_."

"Ah, itu berhubungan." Jesse menganggukkan kepala. "Seorang gadis yang tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari seorang lelaki karena ... lelaki itu menyukai orang lain, hm?"

Beca tergelak. "Kau tidak perlu memperjelas maknanya, Jess."

"Benar," balas Jesse sambil merebahkan badannya ke atas rumput. Dihelanya napas panjang tanda otaknya tengah sibuk berpikir.

Beca mengikuti. Kepala mereka kini bersebelahan, saling bersandar. Kedua pasang mata menelusuri langit, mencari sesuatu dibalik kelap-kelip bintang yang tidak kelihatan banyak akibat polusi berlebih.

" _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars._ "

Mata Beca otomatis mengerjap. Lagu itu ... rasanya mengganjal di dalam otak.

" _I'm gonna give you my heart._ "

Gadis berambut coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya, hendak memerhatikan wajah Jesse yang tengah menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Kenapa ini? Otak Beca tidak pernah seantusias ini saat mendengar lagu bagus. Ia pernah mendengar lagu ini, tetapi efeknya belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

" _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars_."

Beca kembali menatap langit. Dia tahu tidak akan ada bintang yang ia temukan di sana, tetapi mengapa matanya mengimajinasikan Bimasakti sesempurna itu? Mengapa bintang, asteroid, meteor, seluruhnya, kelihatan sejelas itu?

" _Cause you light up the path._ "

Beca menuai senyum. Rasanya apa yang ia cari telah ia temukan.

"Jesse."

Sang pemuda memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia siap menyimak perkataan Beca.

Beca membalas tatapan Jesse. "Kurasa ... aku tahu lagu apa yang harus kususun."

Jesse tersenyum. "Seperti yang selalu kukatakan, ambillah dari yang paling sering kau dengar."

"Tapi kau hanya katakan itu satu kali."

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya lalu tergelak di bawah naungan langit malam.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ngg... hehehehehehehehehehe.
> 
> Entah kenapa ide ini terlintas begitu saja di benak Rey xD semacam mau bikin unyu moment tapi bosen bikin romens ;v; dan lagian emang kebayangnya Jesse-Beca duduk bareng di bawah langit malam~ kyaaaah~ /heh
> 
> Segitu aja mungkin xD oh, maaf kalo aku kebanyakan nyepam buat Refresh Festival ;v; habis gimana yaa, event ini menyenangkan sekaliii (?)
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
